


Bad dreams and soft hugs (Demus)

by Emo_kiri_and_emo_dadzawa



Series: Sanders Sides one shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I may or may not be projecting onto Remus-, If you even think for a second that it is I will sMITE YOU-, It’s not rxmrxm, Janus is a sweetheart, Listen I know I have unfinished works oKAY-, M/M, Mentions of the split, Nightmares, Remus can be seen as a nonverbal little or just a selective mute, Roman is a Good Brother, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Take it as you will, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Upset Stimming, also!, but only in the beginning, but who NEEDS sleep?, change my mind-, he’s trying, it’s fine, my Remy said nOPE-, remus cries, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_kiri_and_emo_dadzawa/pseuds/Emo_kiri_and_emo_dadzawa
Summary: Remus has a nightmare about The Split. Janus only wants to help (with the help of Ree’s older brother, of course) . Cuddles ensue.Possible triggers: Upset Stimming, Crying, Slight Panic Attacks, Brief Mentions Of Violence
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982447
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Bad dreams and soft hugs (Demus)

Dark chuckling fills the empty void, causing The King too look up, their crown suddenly feels too heavy 

“Morality, you don’t understand. What you’re doing could have dire consequences! Please don’t-“

“Oh _King,_ I am only doing this for the betterment of Thomas! You’ve gone too out of control, so I just need to dial you back some! Then we can be a happy _famILY_ again! You want that, right?” The light blue clad male steps out of the shadows, a golden battle axe in his hands. Dread fills their stomach

”No- Wait- _Please!-_ “ but their voice was cut off with a shrill scream as Morality swings the axe down, successfully splitting the King into two sides. One in red forms quickly while the other takes two minutes to fully form. Both are young and very afraid. They cling to each other, too scared to let the other go. On the left is the red clad side, a broken and silver crown tattoo on his right shoulder- well, less of a tattoo and more a colorful birthmark. The one on the right has a golden, unharmed crown on his left shoulder. This will forever be proof that they’re twins. Otherwise known as the Royalty of The Imagination.

Remus feels immense pain as he clings to his /slightly/ older brother, whimpering as they both shiver. Blood has formed underneath of the two, left over from King when they split involuntarily. Roman lets out a quiet growl as Morality attempts to come closer 

“No! S-Stay back! I w-wont let y-you hurt him!” His voice is filled with protectiveness and hostility. However, it’s meaningless as he is half the size of the blue clad side 

“Awe, kiddo! I won’t hurt either of you! But you need to come here before he corrupts you again! I hate putting you in pain kiddo! Be a brave little prince and come here?” He croons, but his glare on Remus is deadly.   
  
As though he’s under a spell he listens and leaves his /slightly/ younger brother, movements looking mechanical, unnatural

”R-Ro..?” He whimpers out, pain clear as day in his voice. He flinches when Roman spins around a couple minutes later, disgust in his green eyes 

“Morality is right! We were split for a _reason!_ And that reason is because you are a _parasite_ killing my good work! I’m disgusted that I’m your brother! _I HATE YOU!”_  
  
Without a second thought the newfound prince stands with the “father figure” and walks off, holding the others hand as they go to the light. Remus feels something pool at the bottom of him. He looks down and sees his heart, so small and oh so fragile, broken and bleeding on the ground. His thoughts begin to spiral as time flies past him, now fast forward to Janus leaving

”I CAN’T STAND YOU ANYMORE, DUKE! YOU _AREN’T_ ANNOYING AND I _DON’T_ HATE YOU!” the deceitful side screeches as he storms out, slamming the door shut so hard that the walls shake. His tears fall harder and feels his heart shatter beyond repair. A sob rips from his throat as he bites his nails

_I HATE YOU!_

_DISGUSTING_ _!_

_FREAK!_

_F A I L U R E !_

_I H A T E Y O U ! -_

-

He wakes up with a scream of “Roman!” sitting up and grasping his head as the memories get louder, the thoughts harsher. The duke lets out a pitiful whine as he smacks the side of his head with a satisfying “thwack!” He continues, over and over as soft whines and grunts leave him. Remus is trying to get them out of his head, _get them out-_

“-mus! Ree, hey, hey. Look, it’s me, Roman. shh, hey, look at me, look at me. We’re safe, you’re safe. I don’t hate you.. shhhh, sh sh sh” the warm and gentle but firm voice of his brother causes Remus to whine once more, slowly coming around. He only then realizes that Roman is restraining his hands from hitting himself any further. Panic settles in once more as he attempts to move them 

“Nuh! Lemme go!” He whimpers and tries to free his limbs but to no avail 

“not until I know you won’t hurt yourself. Ree, you just need to breath, I’m not gonna hurt you, okay? Big brother will keep you safe, alright?” His voice is calm, steady. Remus looks up and meets soft green eyes _‘safe_ ’ his mind registers that he’s now in Romans room, the pastel gold of his walls has his mind relax, the color pleasing to look at. Mentally exhausted, the younger twin leans against the others chest, curling into a small position.   
  
The prince slowly cards a hand through Remus’s hair, untangling it and smoothing it out as he hums a quiet tune that seems to always calm the intrusive side

”do you wish for me to summon Janus?” He asks quietly, setting aside both of their crowns. Remus thinks about it before nodding 

“please...?” His voice is so small and vulnerable, it clenches Ro’s heart and makes him want to protect his brother from any and all harm

”Alright” he whispers before summoning to Deceitful side, who of which is quick to rise. Remus only buries his head further into the fabric of his brother’s pajama shirt

”what happened?” Janus’s voice is overflowing with concern as he is immediately at Remus’s side, rubbing his back before looking at Ro. A gentle sigh leaves him and he explains, hand running through Duke’s hair rhythmically 

“oh cephy, i won’t ever leave you, okay? I promise. And look, Roman’s here. He wouldn’t be if he hated you! Neither would I, but you have both of us here. We aren’t leaving until you want us to, okay?” Janus says with the voice he only reserves for the mentally drained side. The side in question nods before quietly making grabby hands at him in a silent plea. Deceit smiles gently and gets under the blanket where Roman and Remus are, pulling Ree’s legs onto his lap as he strokes the soft material of his pajama pants.   
  
As soon as Janus is situated, Remus relaxes completely, his brothers strong and protective arms wrapped somewhat tight around his small waist, in a grounding sense. Janus holds one of Remus’s hands kissing the knuckles before stroking them and humming softly 

“it’s okay, we’ve got you. You’re safe, little duke” Ro says, kissing Ree’s forehead softly. A small, surprised squeak leaves him, a gentle blush dusting his cheeks. However, it only deepens when Janus does the same, causing said duke to go very out of character and hide in Ro’s chest once more. He found that to be a slight mistake as Roman lays them both down, Janus following suite. Now, not only was his brother holding him from the front, his boyfriend is now big spooning him as well. He shyly relaxes, feeling Dee wrap his arms around his waist firmly but in a familiar and comforting way. Roman just continues to card his hand gently through his hair 

“you’re tired, Ree. You need rest. You’re safe, big brother and JanJan have you and we won’t let anyone or anything hurt you. Okay, you adorable little devilish duke?” At Roman’s words Remus feels his face heat up even more. He whines and softly bops the older twins’ chest

“awe, cephy, did RoRo embarrass you?” Jan asks quietly and in a teasing matter. He pouts but nods softly, eyes growing heavy at the warmth, calmness and feeling of safety. He yawns quietly, bringing a hand up to fist at his eye softly. The other two sides smile warmly at the other. Roman kisses the top of Remus’s head and Janus kisses the back of his neck, right where the shoulder bones meet the spine

“Goodnight ReRe” Ro coos softly, continuing to gently run his hand through his hair, every now and then scritching the scalp and earning a quiet purr

”yes, sweet dreams, my fluffy little rat, we’ll be here when you wake” Janus croons softly as he grips a little tighter on Remus’s waist, nuzzling his shoulder

Before he could respond he was already drifting away into /what remus would consider/ pleasant dreams. He feels safe with his brother and his boyfriend holding and cuddling him. 

Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad..


End file.
